Throughout history, there has been a need to keep pests, such as insects and rodents away from crops and humans.
Various pest control methods are utilized in commercial and residential structures.
Methods of killing and trapping pests range widely. Contact with pests result in a host of health dangers to humans, including exposure to allergens and diseases transmitted by the pests.
A wide variety of diseases (often referred to as vector borne diseases) are spread by insects such as mosquitoes, sandflies, ticks, fleas, flies, and the like. Further dangers such as tularemia, leptospirosis, plague, hantavirus, and the like, exist from contact with rodents.
Often pest control methods require humans to come into close proximity, or even contact with such pests for either trapping or disposal of pests. Such contact is undesirable for health reasons.
Further, pest traps often need to be placed in hard to reach areas for maximum effectiveness. It is often necessary to place traps under structures, equipment, or appliances.
A need exists for a device to aid in placement of pest traps or pest control devices in hard to reach areas. A further need exists for a device to minimize contact with pests or pest contaminated pest control devices by humans.
The present disclosure addresses these needs.
The embodiments of the present disclosure are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.